Snow Filled Night
by Kirinenko
Summary: Yoreki. Prompt Semana 1 - Nieve. Gareki vaga por la ciudad en la tranquila noche, meditando sus sentimientos por cierto idiota de cabellos dorados después de una misión. Ligero Fluff. Yogi x Gareki implícito. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Lluki

ID: 1933845

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Bueeeenooo, pues el viernes pasado al fin acabé los exámenes. YAY! LIBERTAD! Bueno, el caso es que no tengo los capítulos terminados de traducir de los fanfics así que, como tengo un par de oneshots traducidos, los iré subiendo mientras acabo los capítulos. Lo siento por tan atraso _

En cualquier caso, los reviews son siempre bien recibidos y mucho más aún las peticiones que queráis hacerme. Aunque parezca que no, os aseguro que las tengo mucho en consideración, pero teniendo fanfics largos ya en proceso, no puedo ponerme con tantos a la vez xDDDD

En fin, dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odiaba el frío, le hacía añadir capaz adicionales a su atuendo habitual, le ralentizaba mientras caminábamos por las calles en la noche. No es que se supusiese que debía. Gareki estaba bien consciente que estarían de vuelta en el barco para dormir, pero no tenía demasiado en mente. Esas estúpidas ovejas probablemente estarían dejándole saber a todos que estaba perdido en ese momento, y ese único pensamiento hizo que Gareki se moviese ligeramente más rápido a través de los oscuros callejones de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba, sus pensamientos volvieron a su actual problema, que era ciertamente desagradable y molesto, por no mencionar al infantil compañero de la nave. De hecho, todos los problemas de Gareki procedían de él. Yogi, con sus estúpidas payadas y su actitud infantil, siempre empujaba estúpidos pensamientos a su cara, sonriendo ampliamente como un idiota. Era molesto para Gareki. Pero también le había sentir incomodo, dejándole un aleteo y un sentimiento abrumador en el estómago con el que Gareki simplemente no podía lidiar. Lo cual le conducía de vuelta a su problema actual.

Ayer había sido el día de San Valentín. Un día que nunca le había importado a Gareki, con todas las parejas intentando comprar para los demás chocolates y flores por afecto. Pero Gareki todavía esperaba algo de Yogi, viendo como el otro había profesado su amor por él en múltiples ocasiones. Si bien es cierto que la mayor parte del día la habían pasado juntos en una misión, Gareki no dejó de notar que todo el mundo parecía estar andando de un lado a otro con nuevos regalos. Regalos de Nyanperowna. Gareki había visto incluso a Akari-sensei caminando con un reloj de Nyanperowna. Todos esos regalos eran indudablemente de Yogi y, aun así, Gareki no había recibido nada. Aunque fingió no darse cuenta, Gareki se había quedado adrede en su habitación fingiendo leer mucho después de que Nai se fuese a dormir. Y aun así, nada. Gareki se había sentido tan estúpido por esperar algo, cualquier cosa de Yogi, e incluso más estúpido por haberle dejado a Yogi un pequeño regalo esa mañana, siendo que Gareki dejó el barco en un ataque con solamente su abrigo encima, encontrándose en su situación actual.

El viento soplaba con fuerza alrededor de él en el callejón, y Gareki maldijo entre dientes mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver que la nieve había empezado a caer. Mientras que muchos habrían pensado que la nieve era bonita, Gareki maldijo su suerte por estar atrapado en el frio a las dos de la madrugada. El día de San Valentín había terminado hace rato, aunque la ira de Gareki seguía hirviendo junto con una pequeña sensación de tristeza que le forzó a bajar la mirada y pretender que no se daba cuenta. No había modo de que estuviese triste por no recibir ningún estúpido regalo de Yogi. Estaba simplemente enfadado de que todos los demás consiguiesen algo, incluso si estaban todos relacionados con Nyanperowna. Y en su libro, Nyanperowna era casi tan estúpido como lo era el frío. Y odiaba el frío.

Saliendo del callejón en el que estaba en ese momento, Gareki entró en el parque de la ciudad y se sentó en un banco mirando hacia el frío y solitario lugar. Al ritmo en que avanzaban sus pensamientos, Gareki estaría aquí hasta la mañana. Sabía que necesitaba refrescarse antes de ver a Yogi a la cara de nuevo.

Gareki no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado lidiando con sus emociones antes de darse cuenta de que estaba temblando. La nieve alrededor de él estaba empezando a acumularse en el suelo y podía ver su respiración mientras suspiraba. Verdaderamente odiaba el frío, pero no podía negar cuan frágil la nieve hacía que se viese el parque con la luz parpadeante de las farolas. Suspirando de nuevo, Gareki alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, capturando un solitario copo de nieve con la punta de la lengua antes de cerrar los ojos. Eso era algo que Yogi le había enseñado en una misión anterior, y Gareki se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Justo entonces, algo cálido se abrió camino alrededor del cuello de Gareki, sorprendiéndole mientras abría los ojos ampliamente para ver una bufanda de punto. Una ligera risa venía de detrás de él, causando que Gareki se girase hacia el lugar de donde venía. Ahí, de pie bajo la farola en medio de la nieve que caía ligeramente, estaba Yogi con una suave sonrisa adornando sus rostros y sus ojos brillando.

"Lo siento, llego tarde. Me tomó más tiempo para hacerla de lo que pensaba" Yogi rio torpemente. Gareki parpadeó mirándole, entonces bajó la mirada hacia la bufanda una vez más. Inspeccionando la bufanda con las manos, Gareki se dio cuenta de que era una bufanda tejida a mano con una base en color crema y bordados de Nyanperowna en los extremos. Gareki miró de nuevo hacia Yogi.

"Odio a Nyanperowna" declaró Gareki, alejando la mirada de Yogi y estudiando la caída de la nieve.

"¡¿Ehh?! Pero –" empezó a protestar Yogi.

"Pero gracias…Creo" murmuró Gareki, cortando a Yogi. Yogi parpadeó antes de sonreír una vez más, dándose cuenta del ligero rubor en las mejillas de Gareki.

"Jejeje~ ¡Estás sonrojado, Gareki!" bromeó Yogi, feliz de complacer a Gareki con su regalo.

"Cállate, estúpido, no estoy sonrojado. Es simplemente el maldito frío que hace aquí" espetó Gareki, levantándose del banco y caminando, pasando al lado de Yogi. Yogi se rio y le siguió, agarrando ligeramente su mano mientras empezaban a caminar de vuelta al barco. Gareki sentía un ligero aleteo en su estómago, pero alejó ese pensamiento de su mente una vez más.

La nieve continuó cayendo alrededor de ellos, con el viento frío burlándose de Gareki. Con cuidado, movió la bufanda más arriba en su rostro con la mano libre, dándose cuenta de que Yogi le miraba con su gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro, la suave nieve destacaba sus rasgos. Yogi apretó su mano felizmente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y Gareki se descubrió aliviado por la excusa que la fría nieve le proporcionaba. Sostener la mano de Yogi era agradable y le daba una sensación de calidez. Podía acostumbrarse a esto en los días fríos, y Gareki se cazó esperando más en un futuro cercano.


End file.
